Supernatural Film Night
by Fangyface
Summary: George, Nina and Annie have a quite night in. Post season 3


_This is my first fanfic so please be kind, just what I imagine goes on when they watch telly!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...unfortunately_

* * *

><p><strong>Supernatural Film Night<strong>

"I'd rather not…" George gave a self-pitying whine, crumpling his forehead to a fixed state – which had been his main expression for the past few weeks.

"It's a terrible film, and I'll come out of it covered in oestrogen. No. I couldn't even care that Colin Firth's in it! No, no, no."

"Oh come on," Nina pleaded, trying to press up against him, which proved difficult with her bump; playing with the tassels on his dishevelled mushroom-grey dressing gown. "Please, this is the first thing Annie's wanted to do since Mitchell…" She looked up at him, his face changed as he concentrated on suppressing a choke of anger and pain. Nina felt guilty. So guilty.

She continued, "She's only just started coming downstairs, and not just to make tea or sigh at his favourite chair. I think she's healing and if this film will help her feel more… human, or, well, normal, then we should all watch it with her."

They spoke in hushed tones, as Annie was only next door, making more tea to accompany their twelve other yet-unfinished mugs.

George gave a heavy sigh that seemed to come from deep inside him. He wouldn't have been so outnumbered with Mitchell; all these girly chick flicks and hormones flying about the place. He missed Mitchell's jokes, and his wisdom, and right now, his film taste. It was what Mitchell had wanted, mortality was _his_ choice – that's what George kept telling himself – but it was his hand, his arm that staked his best friend. He'll just have to accept he'd gone, get on with life.

"Ok then." He bent to kiss Nina softly, "but I get to comment and scoff, and make sweet popcorn, non of your crazy salty rubbish. Deal?"

"Deal." Nina smiled as she watched her boyfriend bound into the kitchen.

For the first time in many weeks, life in Honolulu Heights was beginning to brighten and mend, the fear left by the vampires was lifting as there was no sign of them, and the pain left by the sight Mitchell's dusty particles was dulling.

Annie walked in balancing a tray laden with mugs of tea. The coffee table silently groaned. "What you watching?" She grimaced, "Looks painful."

Nina answered, "One Born Every Minute, I was recommended it – meant to show me what to expect." A whale of a woman was yelling on a bed.

"So I'll expect a lot of waiting around in ugly robes with overly-cheery midwives poking me, while George has a freak out in the corner."

"And the pain" Annie past her a mug.

"I should be used to pain..." She changed the subject, "Oh, George has agreed to watch the film."

"Yey! You know, my favourite bit is when Colin comes out of the pond and his shirt is all wet and see-through!"

"I know, you've said – looking forward to that scene!" They giggled. It had been a while since Annie giggled.

The woman on the telly screamed as her sweaty husband, bemused, caressed his crushed hands.

"Oooooooooh," they recoiled in unison.

"I know it is, but there's no way that should be natural; look at the state of her!"

George peered though the hatch, "We're out of popcorn, and tea…!" He shot a look at Annie, who gave an embarrassed smile.

"So I'm going down the shops, anyone want anyth… why is that woman being tortured from the inside? Is that her- Ew, ew, ew, eew."

"Yeh, get some bacon please."

"We have some bacon in the fridge, Hon"

"Oh, sorry, had it this morning… could you also get beef jerky?"

"That plus 2 chickens? We don't need that meat, how much do you think a porter earns!"

"Well you asked, that's what I want!" Nina yelled back, the woman on TV had started sobbing now. "Just get it!"

She sounded desperate. "Weird meaty cravings, it sure figures!" he grumbled to himself as he snatched his fleece.

Annie stared at the seething werewolf, "I just really want meat," she lamely defended.

Annie smiled, "Lets put Colin on shall we?"

* * *

><p><em>Just a bit of fun, hope you enjoyed!<em>


End file.
